Amor y muerte
by Alice2Nekoi
Summary: Encuentra la historia en Amor Yaoi... YAOI Y ASESINATO Puzzleshipping,Puppyshipping,Tendershipping y Bronzeshipping...


**Las personas que narran su historia aqui, esperan en el tango del pabellon, asi que se amable al visitarlos. **

**El tango del pabellon**

**El chico del rompecabezas**

_**Si se lo merecía, si se lo merecía, él es el único culpable... de haber estado, de haberlo visto, ¡seguro abrías hecho los mismo!**_

_Sabes, hay personas que tienen manías extrañas... Como Yami, a él le apasionaba el antiguo Egipto... No... No le apasionaba; era su vida entera. Por eso, cuando mi abuelo junto con mis padres me lo presento, nos enamoramos al instante..._

_Tan parecidos, pero tan diferentes eramos..._

_Mi relación con el parecía perfecta, nos complementábamos a la perfección, el con su valor y confianza en si mismo y yo con la inocencia y animosidad que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa._

_Me dijo que me amaba, cuando por fin acepte que el fuera el primero en darle mi virginidad._

_Yo me entregue completamente a el, la forma en que lo hacia era tan placentera que lo hacíamos cuantas veces podíamos, porque el viajaba constantemente al Cairo en busca de tesoros y regresaba a Domino por mi, fue ahí cuando conoció a Mana y a Mahad, mi ser entero tuvo un mal presentimiento con ellos, sin lugar a dudas ellos eran un peligro para mi relación con Yami, sin embargo solo pude fingir como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos tres._

_Decidí ser compasivo con ellos y terminar por las buenas, aunque nunca sabrían como lo tome cuando los vi, a ellos tres, haciéndolo. Supe que el no solo me engañaba sino que organizaba el trio._

_Pero cuando el llego, estaba de malas, grito y exigió su preciado rompecabezas del milenio, lo único que apreciaba en verdad después de mi, mi ser inocente como el me había conocido había quedado pedazos después de que ellos habían llegado a su vida._

_¡Los odio! ¡En verdad los odio!_

_Fue cuando yo pude abrir mis ojos rojos, por haber llorado después del ataque de cólera que tuve al irme de ese inmundo lugar al que tantas veces me entregue con Yami._

_Sonreí en mis adentros, me escape de sus manos y fui a la cochera, _

_si tanto apreciaba su rompecabezas, le alegraría ser uno, y sonreí aun mas al encontrar lo que buscaba, una sierra, eso me ahorraría el trabajo._

_Sangre y mas sangre brotaba de su ser, sus únicas palabras habían sido ¿Porque? Antes de caer al suelo y mirar con horror como la sierra se incrustaba en su pecho, un dolor que podría ser comparado al mio, mi interior lloraba con cada corte que realizaba..._

_Yo solo podía reír ante tal cantidad de sangre, regada por todos lados,_

_en el suelo, en la pared...en mi._

_Cuarenta pedazos...eso fue lo que quedo de el, después de haber sido cortado por mi dolor, en pequeños pedazos tan parecidos a su precioso rompecabezas_

_**Si se lo merecía, si se lo merecía, es el único culpable, de haber estado, de haberlo oído, seguro que abrías hecho lo mismo**_

* * *

><p><strong>El tango del pabellon<strong>

**Los dados**

_Conocí a Tristán hará cosa de dos años; había sido un día normal en la tienda de juegos, ya me dedicaba a cerrar el local cuando me lo encontré, pude notar que en su semblante estaba un ligero toque rojizo en sus mejillas, y su franqueza me dejo en blanco, me dijo que era __gay__ y los dos congeniamos enseguida, así que comenzamos a vivir en mi departamento al poco tiempo._

_Siempre era duro en el sexo, no le importaba nada hasta que estuviera satisfecho, _

_las primeras veces había sido gentil conmigo, dijo que no soportaba ver mis ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, cuando empecé a tomar ritmo a sus salvajismos, volvió a ser duro, ni siquiera paro cuando comencé a gritar. _

_El trabajaba en una empresa que ensamblaba motocicletas, tenía ese aire de chico malo y pandillero que me volvía loco. _

_No podía dejar a ese pandillero,_

_era mi chico malo, aunque me doliera el trasero._

_Pero lo descubrí... _

_¿Gay me dijo?, Si como no... _

_Tenía a una hermosa chica en su trabajo, con la cual se acostaba..._

_Una tal Serenity... _

_Pelirroja con ojos de perrito bajo la lluvia _

_Como me dieron ganas de vomitar encima del que se me atravesara, mis ganas de gritarle, de insultarlo y abandonarlo fueron mezcladas para ser mi venganza._

_Un día llego a casa. Sabía que había estado con ella, así que le hice la cena y bebimos, en algún punto le propuse un juego de dados; cubilete._

_Cada vez que alguien ganaba puntos podía quitar una prenda al perdedor, la meta era terminar en la cama; donde en medio del ardor pasional me permitió atarle de manos y pies. _

_Ahí fue donde moví su cabeza hacia atrás para concederle el placer de disfrutar de un buen vino, mientras le introducía uno a uno los dados del juego...Comenzó a ahogarse; mientras yo seguí metiéndolos, uno tras otro..._

_Reía como loco ver sus ojos pardos verme horrorizado,_

_los sonidos que salían de su obstruida garganta, fomentaban a que siguiera, escuchando la melodiosa tortura en la que estaba sometido._

_Hasta que la botella quedo vacía y el... El dejo de moverse._

**¡Si se lo merecía!, ¡si se lo merecía!, tomo a un chico en la flor de la vida, y lo uso, y hasta abuso, fue un asesinato, pero no un crimen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El era mi rey de los ladrones...<strong>_

_Nosotros fuimos el dúo perfecto: Bakura y yo éramos los ladrones más hábiles;_

_no había fortaleza ni cerradura que no pudiéramos doblegar. _

_Incluso en las noches de gloria, el era mi rey._

_Sus manos tocar mi cuerpo como si yo fuera una cerradura, como me volvían loco, eramos la gloria perdida de los ladrones al tener tantas riquezas._

_En ese entonces estábamos en nuestro refugio, yo me encontraba revisando la artillería cuando de repente apareció; venia como loco, apuntándome con un arma gritando " te has robado mi dinero ¿eh?, ¡te has robado todo!" estuvo a punto de dispararme pero fui más rápido. _

_Le había envenenado un par de horas antes con arsénico en su comida y para ese entonces su efecto paralizante comenzó su función haciéndole caer de bruces contra el suelo. Tome todo y lo lleve conmigo fuera de la guarida, estábamos en unas viejas criptas de un cementerio en ruinas, así que cave un pozo y lo metí en una caja mientras miraba el terror en sus ojos" Buenas noches Bakura cariño mío " fueron las palabras con las que me despedí de él, antes de cerrar la caja y enterrarlo vivo..._

__**De haber estado, de haberlo visto, seguro que abrías hecho lo mismo**__

* * *

><p><em>Fui miembro de una numerosa familia, donde Marick, Odion e Ishizu fuimos integrados rápidamente a : " Los guardianes de la tumba del faraón", un servicio de seguridad privada que se encargaba de resguardar; arte, joyas o documentos, muy al estilo de los bancos. <em>

_Y aun cuando éramos hermanastros, siempre fuimos muy unidos. En especial, Marick y yo que éramos mellizos, nuestro lazo era tan fuerte que nos enamoramos, de manera que manteníamos una ardiente relación incestuosa, donde él se quedaba a dormir en mi cuarto, se bañaba conmigo y teníamos sexo todas las noches. _

_Tenia un cuerpo tan perfecto, su piel menos bronceada que la mía,_

_su perfume, todo era perfecto para mi..._

_no me importaba que nuestra relación fuera mal vista por los demás._

_Pero un día, salimos de viaje al hotel Cizaro._

_Esa vez; a diferencia de lo común, nos dieron un cuarto con varias camas, donde bebimos, estábamos realmente alcoholizados; pero yo debía salir a checar un paquete de un cliente importante... _

_Así que cuando regrese, encontré a mis queridos hermanastros teniendo sexo entre ellos. Fue tanta mi sorpresa que mi mente se bloqueó por completo y no supe que paso..._

_Rojo, todo era rojo, sus gemidos solo hacían que continuara, haciendo lo que hacia..._

_hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando sus cuerpos aparecieron amontonados en las cajas fuertes de la empresa y yo... Yo, estaba bañado con su sangre..._

__**Se lo merecían, ¡Se lo merecían!, ¡hacía tiempo que se lo merecían!, yo no lo hice, y si lo hice **____**¿quién puede decirme que estaba equivocado?, ¡se lo merecían!, ¡se lo merecían!, ¡hacía tiempo que se lo merecían!, yo no lo hice y si lo hice, ¿quién puede decirme que estaba equivocado?**__

* * *

><p><em>Quería a Seto más de lo que podría expresar<em>

_El era muy inteligente, un genio empresario que necesitaba encontrarse a si mismo, así que salía todas las noches a buscarse. Así fue como me encontró a mí; un pobre chico de la calle repartiendo periódicos y tratando de ir a la escuela _

_._

_Nos conocimos por estar en clase juntos y entre peleas me enamore de él, hasta que en alguna de ellas _

"_eres un perro, solo haces las ordenes que se tan"_

_yo lo negué y empecé a golpearlo, pero el era mas alto y fuerte que yo así que,_

_las cosas nos llevaron a más de un roce y termino haciéndome suyo. _

_Yo fascinado con él, deje que siguiera convencido de que esa sería la única vez que podríamos estar juntos, pero él dijo que me amaba y me llevo con él. _

_No dejo que saliera nunca más, me encerró y lo hicimos tanto tiempo y estuve tan lejos de todo que perdí la cuenta de los días, no volví a saber de mis amigos, familia, escuela o incluso de mí mismo... _

_Era como el me dijo, era un perro ,_

_un perro que solo seguía las ordenes de su amo._

_Y entonces tan pronto como ocurrió todo termino. _

_Seto ya no iba a mi cuarto, ya no me hablaba, no me miraba; le rogué que no me dejara, pero dijo que quería botarme al lugar de donde me había sacado como el perro callejero que era._

_¿Como puede ser tan cruel? Yo le di todo lo que quería..._

_Había conseguido a alguien nuevo, Una tal Kisara... – ¡Ja!, se burló con rabia de lo que aquellos recuerdos le causaban - Porque ahora quería ser hetero y formar una familia._

_¡Ese maldito! ¡¿Como puedes ser tan cruel conmigo?_

_Esto no se quedara así, yo...yo..._

_Se podría decir que rompimos por nuestras diferencias sexuales, así que decidí que sino seria para mí... No sería de nadie._

_Cuando la llevo a la casa, me saco de los cabellos de mi habitación, tenia mis cosas en la entrada, listas para tirarlas al igual que a mi, me estaba humillando enfrente de ella, exhibiéndome, le rogué y suplique que no me hiciera eso, y entonces saque el arma que había tomado de su cuarto, le advertí que lo haría…se lo dije…pero no quiso escucharme…así que dispare dos tiros de aviso….justo en su cabeza…_

_¡Jajaja! Adore el grito de la maldita perra,_

_gritar por ayuda, yo solo empecé a reír al ver el cuerpo sin vida..._

_de mi antiguo dueño..._

__¡Ese animal!, ¡ese animal! ¡Ese animal!, ¡ese animal!..__

__¡Se lo merecía!__

* * *

><p><em><em>Hola! ^^

Bueno originalmente esta historia pertenece a Alezita_Depyran que se encuentra en Amor Yaoi, asi que la historia no me pertenece y tampoco los personajes u.u


End file.
